


Worlds that Jade Chan Never Fell Into

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Rising (2007), Jackie Chan Adventures, Lost Boys (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: Abduction, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Jungle, Autumn, Bondage, Books, Canon - Comics, Community: multifandom_pl, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't Have to Know Canon, Episode: s02e11 Mad Love, Ethics, Forests, Gen, Haunted Houses, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, Inspired by..., Isolation, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Manipulative Hannibal, Mansion Fic, Memories, Morality, Movie/Cartoon Fusion, Multiple Crossovers, October Prompt Challenge, One Word Prompt Meme, Plants, Predicament Bondage, Prompt Fic, Song: We Weren’t Born to Follow, Talismans, Trees, Vampire Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are worlds out there — ones that Jade Chan had never experienced..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Want to Take that Ride with Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius John Rogers owns Jackie Chan Adventures. The fandoms in here belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade meets John Dillinger, the infamous bank robber...

“I’m John Dillinger. I rob banks.” 

Jade Chan, eleven, was a little stunned at first, but then recovered, smiling. 

“That’s where all these people keep their money,” he added, smirking. 

Jade replied, “Why’d you tell me that? You could’ve made up a story.” 

“I’m not going to lie to you,” he purred. 

“That’s kind of a serious thing to tell someone, especially a girl my age,” Jade remarked. 

“I know you,” he purred in reply. His dark chocolate eyes, it seemed, were enchanting her, putting her under some kind of spell. 

Namely, his spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated very much. :)


	2. Meeting Captain Jack Sparrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade meets none other than Captain Jack Sparrow himself..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Jade finds herself in the Black Pearl..

Jade opened her eyes as she looked around. She was in the cabin of a pirate ship — namely, the Black Pearl. She tried to push herself up using her hands, but soon found, much to her horror, that her wrists had been tied with rope to the headboard. Worse yet, she sensed something was about to happen — something bad. 

“I see you are awake, luv.” 

Jade’s body froze as she recognized the familiar voice. It was Captain Jack Sparrow! 

He smiled when she addressed him as such, and replied,  
“Such politeness. I like that trait, and in a fine young lady such as yourself, too.” 

Jade smiled to herself. Apparently, Jack not only knew what she said, but also what she didn’t say as well. Exactly **how** she had figured that out, she wasn't sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


	3. Kidnapped by Hannibal Lecter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade finds herself abducted by Hannibal Lecter..

Try as she would, Jade was unable to find a way out of her bonds, even as she pulled on them. She looked up as the door to the chamber opened, and her eyes widened a little..

It was **him**.. Hannibal Lecter. With dark, swept back hair and eyes a shade of dark blue, Hannibal certainly looked quite handsome. However, Jade immediately had to push those feelings down in order to focus on finding her way out of the dangerous situation she was currently in at the moment. 

“Dr. Lecter,” she hissed, her fear now replaced by anger. “Could you please explain what it is you want with me?”

Having heard the tales of how Hannibal liked those who were polite, even when angry, Jade had made it a point to be polite to Hannibal whenever the opportunity presented itself. Also, if there was one thing he could not stand at all, it was rudeness in every kind — physical or verbal.

Hannibal smirked at her, his eyes filling with mirth as he looked at her.

He had heard others refer to ‘reincarnation’, and had been fascinated by it as a result of studying about it from a textbook. _Since I cannot bring my little sister Mischa back to life,_ he thought, _maybe I can reincarnate her in another person._

And with that, he had chosen none other than her — Jade Chan..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, please.. :)


	4. The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgar thinks that there are a few things Jade can teach him, especially when it comes to the twelve talismans...

Jade wrinkled her nose a little before raising the glass to her lips and beginning to drink the concotion that consisted of garlic, holy water and raw egg; soon the glass was drained, and she set it on the table. Edgar had referred to it as “Frog Juice”, telling her that it would protect her from the vampires, that they would not be able to drink her blood if it had Frog juice in it.

However, the gesture of wrinkling her nose was something that Edgar did not let go unnoticed. He smiled a secret smile to himself. _Soon. Soon, my little student,_ he thought while the image of himself teaching Jade all there was to know about vampires and the supernatural world flashed across his mind. _But, it appears there are a few things you can teach **me** , if I am not mistaken._

And indeed there was. Jade would, in turn, show him the twelve talismans — the Rooster, Ox, Snake, Rabbit, Sheep, Dragon, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Dog, Pig and Tiger, respectively. 

“Dog makes you immortal. Ox makes you super-strong,” she said once.

“What else?” Edgar asked.

“Speedy Rabbit, Levitating Rooster, Invisible Snake and Explosive Dragon. They are what I call the good ones,” Jade replied.

“I see. How very useful for you,” Edgar remarked, and Jade nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, as usual... :)


	5. A Shock

The feeling of Edgar Frog’s hand on her shoulder almost made Jade start in fear. Doing her best to will her heart rate back to normal, Jade looked up at Edgar, her golden-brown eyes widened a little.

“Sorry about that, Jade, dear,” he said, his tone apologetic. He then handed back the Snake talisman to her, and she took it into her own hand. “I couldn’t help but want to test out the Snake talisman’s power of invisibility, and I wondered what your reaction would be.”

Taking a deep breath, Jade replied, “It’s OK, Edgar. Just make sure to let me know beforehand if you’re going to do something like that.”

Edgar laughed a little — which never failed to make her shiver a little — and then swept her up in his arms. “Now where would the fun in that be, hmm?” he asked.

Jade shrugged a little. If she was honest with herself, she wasn’t sure exactly if her suggestion of having Edgar let her know about his plan of sneaking up on her was a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


	6. Entwined as Family

AU. Vampire hero Alan is looking for someone he thinks will make a good little sister. When he sees Jade Chan, he thinks she just might fit the bill..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	7. Mad Love (Kind Of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Inspired by the Batman comic Mad Love (as well as the The New Batman Adventures Season 2 episode of the same name).

Mad Love (Kind Of)

AU. Edgar Frog, a vampire, is staying at Arkham Asylum, although he refuses to tell the reason why (even though he is sane, unlike the other infamous inmates such as Joker, the Penguin, Catwoman and the Riddler). Even Lyle Bolton is unable to figure him out — partly because of Edgar shrouding himself in mystery, and partly because of his status as a supernatural being, meaning that he is part of a mythological race that is commonly associated with sex and a lack of inhibitions.

One day, Edgar catches sight of the new psychiatrist Jade Chan, who is warned by Harleen Quinzel (aka Harley Quinn) to be careful and guard her heart. Jade promises to do so, and when she finds a rose with a note on her desk, she senses a test of sorts.

The note says, _“Come down and see me sometime.  
—E.F.”_

Keeping in mind the warning Harleen had given her, Jade then goes down to where Edgar is in his cell, and her test begins..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	8. Sweet Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Jade finds a book of memories... memories of her and Edgar Frog...

AU. Jade finds out that Edgar has been keeping a book of the time she spends with him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, as usual... :)


	9. The Vampire and the Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade Chan, the hero. Edgar Frog, the vampire. What happens when they meet one fateful night..?

Jade Chan is the hero. Edgar Frog is the vampire. What happens when their paths cross one night? Will Jade survive? Or will Edgar’s vampire instincts take over after Edgar keeping them at bay for so long..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated... :)


	10. We Weren’t Born to Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Bon Jovi song **We Weren’t Born to Follow**..

Edgar and Alan spy on Jade. She is kneeling while listening to the song We Weren’t Born to Follow by Bon Jovi. Upon hearing the lyric “Come on and get up off your knees”, Jade does exactly that, and turns around. However, she gets quite the shock when her golden-brown gaze locks with that of the dark brown ones of Edgar and Alan..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	11. Jade Chan and Edgar Frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Edgar keeps Jade in his trailer — although the reason why is not what one would think. Unfortunately for Jade, however, she simultaneously respects and fears Edgar, and does not want to bring his wrath down on her.

AU; partly inspired by the novel **The Sheik** by E.M. Hull (but different). When Edgar discovers Jade’s dislike for garlic, he takes it upon himself to assist her in getting over that. However, his idea of “helping” her involves tying her to a chair and force-feeding her his concotion of “Frog Juice” (which consists of garlic, holy water and raw egg). Of course, he takes the precaution of holding her mouth open until the Frog Juice is drained from the glass before shutting her mouth just as forcefully and telling her to swallow it. Jade doesn’t want to, but she has too much respect for (and fear of) Edgar to even think of rebelling against him.

“How do you-?” she asks.

Edgar eyes her with undisguised interest. “I have my ways, Jade, my dear apprentice.”

Jade lowers her eyes as she feels his gaze sweep over her as though analyzing her. At the moment, she is experiencing the feelings of someone kept in either bondage or seclusion..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	12. In the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Jade heads into the jungle..

AU. When Jade heads into the jungle, she is being watched — by none other than Edgar Frog..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	13. Don’t Be Afraid

_“Don’t be afraid.”_

Jade didn’t know that those three infamous words would soon land her in a situation — one that involved none other than... the Frog brothers Edgar and Alan..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
